


Mycroft's Future

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: A student Mycroft Holmes talks to his 13-year-old brother about his future





	Mycroft's Future

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's Fan Flashworks "Bar" Challenge

"What do you plan to do when you finish your studies?” Sherlock Holmes asked. “Will you return to the country?”

Mycroft Holmes considered his younger brother and shook his head. “No. Life here would be far too sedate.”

“But you like a sedate life. I’m always being told ‘Why can’t you be calm and stay still like your brother?’”

“It’s true I see no benefit in physically rushing around, but I have no wish to indulge in being mentally sedate. One’s mind needs occupation even more than one’s body does.”

“Then I deduce you’re planning on going to London?”

“That is my intention.”

Sherlock gave a considered look at his brother. “You could be called to the bar and become a Queen’s Counsel, and have mental jousts with the keenest brains of our time.”

Sherlock leapt up and began to act out a trial, alternating between the protagonists.

Mycroft chuckled. “Those dramatics are far more suitable to you, little brother, than to me. I have no wish to be noticed.”

“But don’t you want to be famous?”

“Not at all. I intend to find a position where few will know me, but many will come to rely on my work.”


End file.
